Changes
by Twilightfan2014
Summary: Bella swan and Edward have been friends since birth,but as time passed , Bella bloomed into a beautiful swan attracting the attention of Jacob black, the boy that every girl wants,while Edward is stuck in the shadows. while Edwards feelings for Bella progress,there nothing he can do but watch as she gives her heart to Jacob,threes only one last option for him,leaving Forks.


Edwards's pov

Last night I was having a wonderful dream, I was with her, Bella swan, and she was wrapped in my arms. I was kissing her and hugging her to me like there was no tomorrow, my face was buried in her strawberry scented hair, but there was one wrong thing with this dream… she's my best friend.

the thought of her just being my friend maid me frown, I always felt more for Bella, even thought she was in love with Jacob Black, he used to be my friend, buddy, brother from another mother, until he stole her away, my soul mate...my everything. What hurt the most was that he knew.

But he did deserve Bella, he was the best guy a girl could ever have, I'm just happy that she not with Mike Newton, the boy doesn't know how to respect a lady. I'm happy that Jacob protects her from creepy guys like the slimy Newt, but if he does something wrong, then I might have to kill him and end up in jail, even if he's ten times bigger than me, I would fight to my last breath for Bella, she and my parents are the only reason why I'm still living in this god forsaken world, without Bella... I'm nothing

Jacob Black, sometimes I feel like I never knew him at all. Jacob is tall with russet skin, black eyes and hair, he really tall and works out all the time, he's literally every girls dream, but me I'm different ,I'm not big and muscled ,I'm skinny and lancky,I don't have much muscle on me , I'm pretty pale, I have green eyes and untidy bronze hair

I'm a normal guy compared to Jacob black and Mike newton, there both on the Varsity football team.

Joining a sport or club only got me to be nervous, people would probably just stare at me like I was a freak, siting at lunch I didn't eat much and I sat alone the crowd of students usually avoided me, sometimes I would wish that I had at least and older brother or sister, school wouldn't be so lonely

Glancing around I noticed how Bella was sitting at the popular table talking with Jessica Stanley and Lauren malorney, I shuddered, I heard many bad things about those girls, from the corner of my eyes I spotted Jacob and Mike the group leaders, once Jacob was at the table Bella smiled then stood up to kiss him, at that very moment I felt my heart sink

I felt a burning pain in my chest, so I closed my eyes and laid my head on the table

, I'd never let a tear fall, I didn't want to make Bella upset. Whenever I was sad, the same was for Bella,

Whenever she was sad, then I was, we had this strange connection was alone for a while, nothing but the dark and science, no pain, love, guilt, jealousy could be felt, no emotion at all

I glanced at the table again, this time she was sitting in his lap and smiling, laughing at words that Jacob was whispering in her ear the pain came again and I glanced away. Thank god no one was staring, glancing back at her table I was surprised to find Bella's beautiful concerned brown eyes on me, a frown was on her lips, me and Bell haven't been talking for a while

we had gotten into a huge fight and her boyfriend told me to stay away, there was something odd with that guy, I could feel it in the air when he was around there was nothing normal about him what surprised me was that she got off of Jacobs lap, he grabbed her hand in confusion, she just glanced at me, his head turning towards meat first there was regret and sympathy towards me, then his eyes got darker,

He glared then rolled his eyes at me

Standing up he gave Bella a long kiss, I stopped breathing, once he was don't, He smirked at me and sat down, with Bella coming this way I averted my eyes, my heart was accelerating ,my hands grew damp,

This always seemed to happen when Bella was around me. Then I heard footsteps "Edward" I heard a soft voce whisper, my head snapped up to meet Bella's eyes once again she sat down from across me, her concerned eyes never leaving mine, she grabbed my hand and I felt a shock run threw me

Pulling my hand away, she gave me an apagogic smile "Sorry "she whispered embarrassed Then blushed, this brought a smile to my face.

I wish that I could be the knight and shining armor for Bella, The one who makes her smile, laugh, blush and giggle, but I couldn't Edward Anthony Masen wasn't tall, dark and handsome, I was more like tall, pale and skinny, yet she talked to me like a normal boy "Edward please talk to me, I'm sorry about what I said "I closed my eyes, the words that Bella told me days ago still burned into my memory

_"EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN!, I HATE YOU,GET OUT MY ROOM AND LIFE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!'_After she told me those words Jacob burst into the room looking livid, but before he could kill me, Charlie, Bella's dad, saved me and drove me home, he apologized for Jacobs behavior then left. Charlie was always a good man and Dada, he took care of Bella, when her mother had left, Charlie and I always got along, but he only saw me as Bella's Buddy and nothing more

"Edward, Edward, please open your eyes, answer me" she begged me I felt a small hand shake my shoulders, I opened up my eyes to find Bella's eyes, her hand was on either side of my head now

I stopped breathing, her hands were so soft and worm, I just wanted to pull her into a hug and never let her go, I would whisper how much she mattered to me and how I Loved her

I couldn't take it anymore, she gave me mixed feelings, we were friends, then were not friends, she cares for me, then she doesn't, it's so confusing, I stood up scooting away from the table, her hands feel to the table, students were staring by now, including the cool table, I baked up, Bella's eyes still on me" Edward..."she choked out, a tear running down her face

I hated hurting Bella, hats why I was leaving...Tonight...,me and my parents were moving away to Chicago, my father had gotten a job at the hospital working as a doctor in training, he says that this would help the family out, but I was leaving Bella, my best friend, my love" I'm sorry Bella, I just can't take it anymore,...goodbye "her face scrounged up in confusion then sadness "Edward...don't do this "she wisped" Please "she whispered and I sprinted off, I couldn't see her cry it was literally killing me inside

"Edward!" I heard Bella screme after me "Bella don't" it was Jacobs voice, I glanced back, His arms were around her waist, she was letting it all out, Tears streamed down her face, and Jacobs angry eyes burned a hole into my head, I Ran strait threw the doors and to my locker

after opening it up, I took my back pack and all of my belonging, it's a good thing that I really didn't use my locker, a picture of Bella and me was taped to the door, I plucked it off then threw it into my book bag, I would need it in a couple hours, when I was away from her Then I ran to the parking lot, it was raining and freezing outside, but I really didn't care, students were now leaving from lunch to their 4th period classes, I didn't have a car, my family wasn't rich, we only had one car. The family car, usually my parents would drop me off and pick me up, but now I had to run, from the one thing that meant the world to me

as I sprinted down the street, I could hear a hoarse voice call after me and I knew it was Bella, but I didn't stop, I pushed my legs to its limit, I could feel the burning sensation in my legs and lungs, after about running two miles in the freezing rain and wind, I was finally home when I spotted my front porch, I stopped running and tried to control my breathing, but it was so cold, you could see my breath, I was sweating that was bad, my heart pulsing in pain along with my legs, I felt as if I might just faint at the moment ,hopefully, my parents would understand why I was home early

As I walked into the hose with the last of my energy, closing the door behind me, boxes were scattered around the houseman guess that they had started without mer. I walked into the kitchen to find both of my parents packing silver ware and kitchens appliances, they glanced my way confused and concerned

"Edward, What are you doing home early are you ok?" I couldn't respond. There was a pain in my head and I felt faint, I fell to my knees in an instant, mom and dad ran to help me up "honey what's wrong? What happened? Are you hurt? My mother's panicked voice rang threw my ears, I shook my head'

"I'll get him to the couch, get him a glass of water he looks dehydrated" father said as he put his arm around my waist to host me up, he dragged me to the couch then sat me down, concern still plastered across his face

his hand went to my forehead and his eyes became wide, I started to shake, a shiver ran threw me, I started to breath heavenly, when that happened, he immediately picked me up again then carried me to my room, With my confused mother fallowing after him

"He's going into hypothermia, we need to get him into wormer cloths "my father said, then everything went black, When I woke up, I was laying in my bed in a pair or swats and a t-shirt, there was a pain in my head, I sat up to look around, it was dark and my door was wide open letting in light

I Stood up and walked out of my room, my parents were at the end of the stairs "thanks for your help Dr Cullen "my father was speaking to a blonde man, he was pretty pale, maybe even paler then me " I hope your son feels better in the morning "he spoke then walked out the door

"Mom ? Dad ? Who was that? "My parents heads snapped my way in shock, after I had told them what happened at school, I started to pack my stuff, we were leaving in a couple hours, I was thank full that my parents had packed half of my belonging including my cloths already After everything was packed, and all of our stuff was in the moving truck, I sat in my room on a box, I glanced around my room, and so many memories were in this room I had kissed Bella my very first time in here, we were playing truth or dare and it was in the 7th grade, nearly six years ago, it was the best night of my life

There was a sudden knock on my door, I came out of my flashback, I looked towards my door to find mother standing there, "Bella's here Edward" I froze in place what was she doing here? I never told her; because I knew that the news would kill her it was better if it was a clean break. I stood up from my box and spotted Bella behind my mom. Mother moved out of the way for Bella to come my surprise, Bella came running at me and jumped into my arms, I stetted myself, to hold her wait, her arms went around my neck and mine around her waist, she started to sob. Glancing over her shoulders

Mom gave me a sad smile; she always knew that I felt more for Bells. But knew that she was taken already "I'll give you two some privacy "she said with a small smile, she grabbed my last box, then closed the door behind her Bella then started to cry again. Causing a pain to come in my chest" shhh, shhh Bells ,please don't cry" I begged then rubbed her back, she pulled me closer so that we were now chest to chest, my chin laying upon her head,

"Edward why...why didn't you tell me?" she let out a choked cry, guilt hit me, this is why I couldn't tell her. I couldn't stand the sight of her in pain and crying" I thought you wouldn't care...after that night..."I studded, Bella let out a yelp, I stopped talking afraid that I might have hurt her

"I'm so sorry Edward" she sobbed" I never meant to say that "she choked out but I stopped her from going even further "no it's my fault, I should have never gotten into you and Jacobs personal life"

"Jakes going to hate me for this...he told me to stay away. I should leave now "Bella suddenly said and my anger grew Bella wasn't his pet, he couldn't order and push her around, Bella tried to get out of my arms but I pushed her up against a wall, my chest still touching hers, but she let out a surprised gasp at the hip contact we had, she shivered in my arms. Her eyes going wide with shock

"Bells, he's not your husband" I barked out", don't let him boss you around, he can't keep you away from me and he knows it, Bella...I...I love you "Bella didn't say anything, but her eyes grew wide in shock and her berating hitched up, "Edward I..." before she could finish off her sentence, I crashed my lips to hers gently, at first she didn't move her lips, but after a while she started to kiss back, and something came over me

I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew was that it felt good and Bella loved it. she pulled onto my hear to get me closer, and I pushed her up against the wall, a moan escaped her lips and my heart started to swell up, knowing that I Edward Anthony mason, had made Bella swan do that, I heard from rumors That Jacob couldn't even do that, take that Jacob, who's the man know!

After a while we pulled back for air, Bella still didn't say anything "Bella..." I trailed off" even if you don't loved me, you will always have my heart "my head lay against hers with one of my hands, I grabbed hers and put it on top of my still beating heart" your everything "I whispered ,Bella was about to speak when she was interrupted ,dang bad timing

"Edward was leaving now!" I heard my father call from down stairs, at that. Bella let out a yelp and hugged me closer "don't worry, we will see each other one day "I whispered in her ear "I promise, I'll come and find you" I pulled away then grabbed onto Bella hand then pulled her downstairs

To her waiting father and my parents

Outside it was pretty chilly, I took of my jacket and out it around her shoulders, and she didn't push it away. I gave her hand a gentle squeeze by the car. I spotted my parents and Charlie. He smiled at me" it's good knowing you Edward; I hope to see you in the future. Stay out of trouble will you", I grinned, then turned toward Bella and pulled her into another hug, the last hug that I might ever get from her

"take care, I will miss you Bells, stay safe "I leaned in closer and whispered in her ear "take care of my heart, it belongs to you" I then pulled away, to kiss her forehead and pulled away, as I got into the car. I glanced back to watch Bella get into her father's car for the last time, I gave her smile. She smiled back, I watched as she drove away into the night, with my heart with her forever, as the car started to drive down the street .I closed my eyes getting ready for my new life without her, without Bella.

I


End file.
